


Goodbye [vid]

by feedingonwind



Series: Vids by Feedingonwind [9]
Category: The Innocents (1961)
Genre: Fanvid, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind
Summary: Please put me to bedAnd turn down the light





	Goodbye [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



> **Source:** The Innocents (1961)  
>  **Music:** Goodbye by Apparat feat. Soap&Skin  
>  **Length:** 04:23  
>  **Physical Warning:** some stuttery cuts  
>  **Content Warning:** creepiness, major character death
> 
> Thank you to scribe and filiabelialis for the INCREDIBLE speed betas (oh god I gotta plan better next time I'm making a treat)

 

[Youtube Link](https://youtu.be/uoGTxxZ3VWA)

[Download (720p, 312MB)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YUHkINZCGJ_r8L8o7nxuGQ_QeHSnBbPJ/view?usp=sharing)

-

Please put me to bed  
And turn down the light

Fold down your hands  
Give me a sign  
Hold down on your lies

Lay down next to me  
Don't listen when I scream  
Bury your doubts and fall asleep  
Find out.... I was just a bad dream

Let the bed sheet  
Soak up my tears  
And watch the only way out  
Disappear  
Don't tell me why  
Kiss me goodbye

For neither ever, nor never  
Goodbye  
Neither ever, nor never  
Goodbye  
Neither ever, nor never  
Goodbye  
Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> As a child I half saw this movie on TV, and the image of Miss Jessel standing far off in the reeds severely haunted me ever since, which seemed like an excellent reason to finally rewatch it so I could make a treat! It was even creepier than I remembered! I definitely did not think an old movie in black and white with no violence or gore would have us vibrating and shrieking in fear but WE LEARNED BETTER. I loved the chance to revisit the movie and immerse myself in how god damn terrifying its ambiance and atmosphere is, and what a masterwork it is in tension and fear.


End file.
